Mistress
Mistress & Misunderstandings 'was the twelfth episode of Season One and thus the 12th overall. Summary 'ZOE HART HAS A SECRET — Zoe (Rachel Bilson) is so uncharacteristically happy as of late that it causes her friends to speculate as to the possible reason behind her new attitude. Turns out that Zoe is hiding her new friendship with AnnaBeth (guest star Kaitlyn Black), who doesn’t want Lemon (Jaime King) to find out since Zoe is Lemon’s sworn enemy. Lemon campaigns to become the Belles’ new Memory Matron, but she has to overcome a few obstacles to secure the honored position. Scott Porter, Wilson Bethel and Cress Williams also star. Jim Haymen directed the episode written by Beth Schwartz. Plot The scene opens with a cheerful Zoe greeting a few old ladies sitting around, leaving them baffled. She arrives at the bar all smiles and sunshine, leaving Wade as confused as the old ladies. Shelly presumes that, all the joy emanating from Zoe could be thanks to a new man in her life. Meanwhile, at the courthouse George has lost a case to Lawrence, although visibly dejected he congratulates him. Meanwhile at the clinic, Zoe is continuing to spread her sunshine, with Addie as surprised by her behavior as the rest. Her sunny behavior also manages to creep out a patient or two. Meanwhile, Lemon gets some good news and is ecstatic; she has the opportunity to run for the town “memory matron”, much to the relief of George who is happy that Lemon is happy. It turns out George might have to ask Lawrence for a favor, as his wife would be key to Lemon winning the title. George makes his dislike for Lawrence amply clear, especially after the recent case. But as usual Lemon gets her way, as with everyone else. Meanwhile, Wade discusses Zoe’s newfound spunk with Lavon. Wade is convinced that it’s some new man in her life, who has managed to work his magic on her. Lavon dismisses these theories, he is sure Zoe would have confided in him, if there was a new man in her life. The two venture out to do the obvious, and ask Zoe directly about it. At her house, Zoe stands blocking the door and behaving awkwardly, with Lavon and Wade looking on completely baffled. Although the two try their best to talk their way in, Zoe manages to fend them off without allowing them an entry into the house. She then, very quickly and awkwardly disappears into the house. The two leave the doorstep convinced that she is hiding a man inside. But hidden inside the house is Annabeth, with who Zoe is planning something fun. The two are in fact having a girl’s night in, with movies, junk food, and the works. The conversation between the two obviously veers towards Lemon, with Zoe still baffled at the hold she has over all the Blue Belle girls. The two then end up talking about guys and relationships. There is a hint of the fact that, Zoe might have some feelings for Wade. Meanwhile, Lemon is on the edge readying herself and her home for the very important dinner with the Mulligans. George is trying to be as supportive as can be, but is clearly uncomfortable with arrival of Lawrence; although he tries his best to be cordial. Meanwhile, a visibly bothered Wade and Lavon are speculating as to who Zoe might be seeing. Just then a guy enters with a huge bouquet of flowers; he too speculates that it might be from the guy Zoe is dating. Wade checks out the card pinned on the flowers, turns out it’s from her ex-boyfriend. Lavon is incredulous, but Wade is convinced that Zoe is back to seeing her ex. Meanwhile, Lawrence and George are their competitive self, while playing a game of Pictionary. This not only leaves Lemon visibly embarrassed; but Lawrence’s wife too seems bothered by George’s competitive streak. The Mulligans walk out leaving behind a visibly livid and humiliated Lemon. Meanwhile, Lavon is back at Zoe’s doorstep, to deliver the flowers. Inside the house, he cunningly tries looking into every nook and cranny for the guy Zoe is hiding. Zoe confides in Lavon about what’s really going on. She explains to him that her secrecy is owing to fact that, she doesn’t want Lemon to know about hers and Annabeth’s friendship. Lavon tells Zoe “a real friend is one you can walk through town with”. To prove to him that Annabeth would own up to their friendship in public, she calls Annabeth. Much to Zoe’s shock, Annabeth pretends she doesn’t recognize the person on the other side. Next Zoe is sitting in the bar, so bothered by Annabeth’s behavior that she just can’t help leaving voicemails or calling her, to discuss the matter. Just then Zoe’s ex walks in the bar; he seems completely smitten by her, although Zoe isn’t very pleased to see him. The two talk shop, but he gradually switches to expressing his feelings about her. Zoe turns him down, albeit gently. Wade seeing this is kinda happy. Meanwhile, Annabeth is still avoiding calls from Zoe, especially as she is helping out, at the very important luncheon being hosted by Lemon. Meanwhile, Zoe puts her foot down, and leaves a voicemail, making it amply clear to Annabeth that, she has to choose between her and Lemon. Later, Zoe receives a call from Judson her ex, he still likes her and apologizes for cheating on her; Zoe although preoccupied reciprocates the feeling. Wade walks in just then, with the hot new blonde he is dating; close behind. The two get in on right in front of Zoe. Just then she receives a message from Annabeth. The two meet up; Zoe takes it upon herself to make Annabeth courageous, so she can stand up to Lemon. The two play out a number of mock scenarios, with Zoe as Lemon, and Annabeth refusing to dance to her every tune. Meanwhile, Wade is still preoccupied with Zoe and her conversation with her ex, this despite the blonde being all over him. At the luncheon, Lemon is busy sucking up to Mrs. Mulligan. Mrs. Mulligan though, still is hurting from George’s behavior the other night. Meanwhile, Zoe has arrived at the luncheon incognito, to keep a watch on Annabeth. As planned Annabeth stands up to Lemon in public, the moment she is criticized by her. Lemon spots Zoe sitting in the corner, and realizes that she had something to do with it. By the end the luncheon hasn’t gone as Lemon had planned. While leaving, when Mrs. Mulligan bends down to pick up something; Lemon sees scratch marks on the back of her neck. Mrs. Mulligan explains that it’s a cat’s scratch, although Lemon doesn’t recall her having a cat; just then Lemon realizes something. Mrs. Mulligan invites Annabeth to lunch and walks out. Meanwhile Sal, one of Zoe’s patients is depressed as he has been turned down by his lady friend. He had earlier come to Zoe for some scratch marks, inflicted upon him by his cat. Zoe consoles him and sends him home. Elsewhere, Wade is as bothered about things as ever. He discusses things with Lavon; in fact it’s apparent that he is jealous of Zoe’s ex. Lavon urges Wade to come clean about his feelings with Zoe; confirming with him that Zoe is absolutely single. He tells Wade about Annabeth, and thus her reason for secrecy. Meanwhile, George pleads with Lemon to stop going crazy over the whole “memory matron” thing. Especially when it comes to her crossing the line, by blackmailing Mrs. Mulligan into choosing her. Meanwhile, Annabeth arrives at Zoe’s with the good news that she is the new “Memory Matron”. But she breaks Zoe’s heart by telling her that she can’t be seen with her anymore as it wouldn’t be “politically correct”. Meanwhile, George and Lawrence make up. With Lawrence conceding to the fact that he has been “an ass”. Lawrence ends up sharing his marital woes with George. Meanwhile at the bar, Mrs. Mulligan passes on the baton of the “memory matron” to a gleeful Annabeth, with a heart broken Lemon looking on. Just then, the key-chain gifted by Zoe to Annabeth, catches Lemon’s attention, she mentions it in public; with a dumbfounded Annabeth lost for words. Zoe jumps in and saves the day; by pretending it was gift for Judson, who is also present in the bar. Much to Lemon’s consternation she seals the deal with a kiss on Judson’s lips; convincing everyone around, including Wade. The episode ends with Judson and Zoe passionately kissing once again; with it looking like the two want to give their relationship a shot once again. Cast Main Cast *Rachel Bilson as Zoe Hart *Scott Porter as George Tucker *Jaime King as Lemon Breeland *Cress Williams as Lavon Hayes *Wilson Bethel as Wade Kinsella Secondary Cast *McKaley Miller as Rose Hattenbarger *Tim Matheson as Brick Breeland *Eisa Davis as Addie Pickett *Kaitlyn Black as AnnaBeth Nass *Deborah S. Craig as Shelley Ng *Reginald VelJohnson as Dash DeWitt *Ross Philips as Tom Long Recurring Cast *Wes Brown as Judson Lyons *Eve Gordon as Delia Ann Lee *Brandi Burkhardt as Crickett *Esther Scott as Old Lady #2/Delma Warner Guest Cast *Dawn Didawick as Old Lady #1 *J. Downing as Lawrence Lee *Kim Robillard as Sal Nutter *Courtney Parks as Joelle Studabaker *Kevin Railsback as Fred Sawaya Mention Only *Jake Nass Soundtrack Notes/Trivia To date this is the only episode that Annabeth Nass can be seen wearing pants. Episode Title Cultural References Quotes Shelley Ng : "There's only one reason a girl who hasn't had the company of a man for several months is suddenly euphoric." Wade Kinsella : "No. Trust me, okay, it's not that cause i've been tryin for months." Shelley Ng : "Maybe someone else tried harder." ---- Wade Kinsella : "Don't tell me you haven't noticed all the smiling, all the pleasantries, all the nice things she's going out of her way to do like buying a man his favorite pickles-even when that man doesn't ask for them." ---- Lavon Hayes : "I know how we can find out what's really going on with Zoe" Wade Kinsella : "Hidden cameras. I'm right there with you buddy." ---- Zoe Hart : "Annabeth, you don't have to whisper about bodily functions in my house." ---- Zoe Hart : "Really good pizza is the size of your face and handed to you by a guy named Vito." ---- AnnaBeth : "My husband, Jake, likes to talk about the defensive line for Auburn while we're doing it." ---- AnnaBeth " "I mean like drop dead span you on the ass gorgeous. I'm married so I can say that." ---- AnnaBeth : "Then what about door number 2, Wade Kinsella" Zoe Hart : "I just don't think I could ever go there. He's just so....Wade" AnnaBeth : "Which equals delicious. If you don't go there you are crazypants." ---- Wade Kinsella : "I hear JT's single now." Lavon Hayes : " I don't think it's Justin Timberlake Wade." ---- Lavon Hayes : "Get up out of here! Imma call my alligator! Burt Renolds!" ---- Wade Kinsella : "You know what they say Lavon; If it walks like a duck and it sounds like a duck then the doctor of the duck is bangin Zoe Hart." ---- Zoe Hart : "Oh my god, I am a mistress. A mistress named Carl." ---- Shelley Ng : "She doesn't seem that interested in him." Wade Kinsella : "So, they're not together?" Shelley Ng : "Oh no, they're totally together." ---- Lemon Breeland : "Why do you look all....stuck?" ---- Wade Kinsella : "I'm peachy keen, jelly bean." ---- Judson Lyons : "Obviously I'm a part of something I don't understand, but I just wanna say I don't care. Because that kiss was..." Gallery 12 2.jpg 12 1.jpg mistressandmisunderstandings2.jpg mistressandmisunderstandings3.jpg mistressandmisunderstandings4.jpg mistressandmisunderstandings5.jpg Mistressandmisunderstandings1.jpg Links Headline text Category:Episode Category:Season One Episodes